The Terrible Twosome
by pingoo
Summary: Divers Drabbles centrés sur l'amitié Morgan/Prentiss.
1. In which a Tape is Stuck in the Autoradi

**Titre: In Which A Tape Is Stuck In The Autoradio...**

**Personnages: Emily Prentiss, Dereck Morgan.**

**Résumé: 'Holiday'-Doctor Kosmos.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Ce drabble est inspiré d'une scène des frères Scott, si vous êtes familier avec cette série vous comprendrez, sinon, tampis... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =) **

* * *

-Morgan?

Dereck Morgan ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur la route et sur sa conduite.

-Morgan!? Prentiss dit plus fort.

-Quoi!?

-Je pense que tu devrais changer cette foutu cassette, ça devient lassant sérieusement!? Dit Em d'un ton exaspéré.

-Eh...j'aime cette cassette moi! Se vexa Morgan.

-D'ailleurs, franchement Morgan, une cassette!? On est au 21eme siècle tu sais mon vieux!?

-Gnagnagna! Il lui tira la langue.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour éjecter la cassette du lecteur, ce qui ne marcha pas.

-Génial! Elle est coincée... Contente maintenant!?

Prentiss gémit.

-Super! Tout simplement génial! Rapelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir?

Morgan ne répondit pas et se mit à chanter à tu-tête.

_Holiday! Holiday! It's The Best Day! Ice Cream Day! I am Only Happy When I have Holiday..._


	2. Clooney prend son bain

**Titre: Clooney prend son bain.**

**Personnages: ****Dereck Morgan,**** Emily Prentiss, Clooney.**

**Résumé: Drabble. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =) **

* * *

-Allez Clooney! Insista Morgan alors qu'il tenait la laisse de son chien et tenter de la lui passer au cou pour pouvoir l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain où la baignoire l'attendait pour son bain saisonnier. Évidemment, comme à chaque fois Clooney tentait d'y échapper et courait dans tous les sens, le beau black à sa poursuite.

-Clooney, sois gentil s'il te plait!? En s'entendant plaider avec son chien, Morgan pensa très fort à son image de Flic Badass qui aurait été ruiné si l'un des ses collègues l'avait vu supplier son chien.

Bien entendu, Clooney n'eut aucune pitié pour son maître.

-Allez mon pote, c'est que quatre fois par an, quoi!? Sois un peu courageux mon vieux?! Plus tu résistera, plus ça sera difficile...

Finalement après quelques tentatives échouées, Dereck parvient à trainer Clooney, qui tentait de libérer son cou du collier pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, jusqu'à la baignoire, et à le glisser dedans. Clooney ne cessa pas de se débattre, refusant d'admettre sa défaite, et le t-shirt de son maître fut rapidement trempé, et de la mousse était fréquemment éclaboussée sur ses épaules.

Et, alors que le bain saisonnier de Clooney était loin d'être terminé, on sonna à la porte. Surpris car il n'attendait personne, Morgan lâcha la laisse cinq petites secondes qui suffirent au chien à se faire la belle, trempé et tout mousseux... Morgan se lança à sa poursuite mais la voix d'Emily Prentiss l'en empêcha.

-Dereck Morgan! Je sais que t'es là! Ta voiture est garée devant alors... ouvre cette foutue porte où je la fracasse...tu sais que j'en suis capa...

Il lui ouvrit la porte avant que ses voisins n'appellent la sécurité. Dès que la brune le vit avec son t-shirt trempé et de la mousse dessus, elle éclata de rire. Le genre de rire qu'on a du mal à contrôler et qui vexe énormément.

-C'est... Emily parvient à se contrôler assez pour cesser de ricaner.

A ce moment là Clooney arriva au galop, aboyant son bonheur d'avoir échappé à sa séance de torture. Emily détailla d'un œil amusé chien et maître et se remit à rire de plus belle.

-Oh ça va Prentiss!

-Désolé...c'est juste... Qui prenait un bain déjà?

-Ah ah, j't'y verrais bien toi... ce chien c'est Satan...

-J'aurais plutôt dit un juge avec sa perruque mais oui pourquoi pas?!

Cette fois ci Dereck rit de bon cœur, et Clooney aboya comme pour dire 'Eh, c'est même pô vrai d'abord'.

-Tu voulais quoi au fait Princess'?

-Juste voir si t'étais d'aplomb pour une soirée pizza devant la téloch...

-Super! Mais je crois que je devrais d'abord en finir avec le bain de Mister...

Emily rit. Clooney aboya son mécontentement.

-T'a de la chance que je suis là pour te filer un coup de main!

-Allez mon vieux, montre donc à la dame comme tu es mal élevé!?

A ces mots là, Clooney ramassa sa laisse et vient s'assoir au pieds de la brune. Morgan manqua d'avaler des mouches tant il fut choqué. Emily s'agenouilla et frotta l'oreille du chien alors qu'elle récupérait la laisse.

-Oui, tu es un bon toutou... On se demande pourquoi ton papa râle...

Ça s'était le bouquet, y'avait bien que ce cabot pour le faire passer pour un imbécile, devant sa meilleure amie pas moins.


End file.
